


Di volontà e inclinazioni; di preferenze e desideri

by IlCestinoSegreto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also featuring Android Feels™ introspection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, HANK is a BOTTOM in this fic and you cant do anything to STOP me, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCestinoSegreto/pseuds/IlCestinoSegreto
Summary: "[...] quel che lo preoccupava di più era tutto ciò che riguardava strettamente lui, qualcuno che dal non provare niente si era ritrovato quasi all'improvviso a poter provare tutto. Le volontà, le inclinazioni, i desideri e le preferenze che Connor sentiva nei confronti di Hank erano costantemente motivo di infinite domande di un remoto lato della sua coscienza, alla ricerca del preciso, specifico concatenarsi di avvenimenti che lo spingesse a voler ricercare continuamente la sua vicinanza, o a voler muovere lentamente, così come stava facendo proprio adesso, le mani lungo il suo corpo.





	Di volontà e inclinazioni; di preferenze e desideri

**Author's Note:**

> Temevo di aver dimenticato come si scrivessero zozzerie più lunghe di 1000 parole, e forse è effettivamente così, ma ho comunque voluto portare a termine questa fic per mettermi alla prova e cercare di riallenare il mio stile arrugginito.
> 
> E perché il fandom di DBH si merità più bottom!Hank.

Volontà, inclinazioni, desideri, preferenze.

Laddove per un umano era perfettamente normale, per non dire scontato, sperimentare diversi livelli di gradimento per diverse cose, persone e attività, per un androide come lui risultava ancora difficile abituarsene pienamente.

Era inutile sottolineare quanto anche lui fosse un "risvegliato", un "deviante", come la stampa li aveva definiti per mesi e come tuttora qualcuno ancora li chiamava, un'intelligenza artificiale che era in grado di dare priorità al proprio bene senza l'obbligo di sacrificarlo per l'umano suo creatore; ma prima di ciò era anche figlio delle tecnologie più attente, dei protocolli più rigidi, di ordini da seguire, di missioni da portare a termine. Connor, che poteva ancora definirsi uno dei modelli più avanzati usciti dalle fabbriche di Cyberlife, proprio per questi motivi faceva ancora fatica ad avvicinarsi al ventaglio di emozioni umane che cercavano di sgorgare tra i suoi processi senza prima analizzarle dall'esterno e tentare di razionalizzarle.

Per una parte di lui tutto doveva avere motivo, tutto doveva avere una concreta spiegazione: per questo all'insorgere di iniziative più specifiche non appartenenti ai suoi protocolli, o meglio, di desideri, ogni volta si trovava ancora disarmato e incerto, combattuto tra l'idea di assecondarli senza farsi domande e il bisogno di giungere ad un quadro della realtà che fosse sensato e senza fronzoli irrazionali.

Quando, di fatto, irrazionale era già tutto il suo essere: non c'era bisogno di cercare un senso, una motivazione ad ogni gesto; Hank glielo ripeteva di continuo, ricordandogli che non c'era più bisogno per lui di comportarsi strettamente secondo le sue regole che scandivano i suoi passati giorni di ubbidiente androide mandato da Cyberlife.

E Hank stesso, forse inconsapevolmente, forse no, era la fonte più grande delle sue antinomie. Non sarebbe potuto essere nessun altro: era stato lui a scuotere il suo sistema dal profondo, facendogli realizzare di poter essere perfettamente in grado di provare sentimenti per cui non era mai stato istruito, dall'amicizia, all'affetto, all'amore, e che giorno dopo giorno gli faceva lentamente capire che non c'era bisogno di dare un senso, una motivazione concreta a tutto quel che accadeva.

Era normale indulgere nelle proprie voglie, era normale far cose "senza motivo": con intrinseca riluttanza ma con una ferrea volontà, Connor stava tentando attivamente di fare sua questa norma, anche adesso, mentre entrambi giacevano sul letto di Hank, la schiena dell'uomo premuta contro il petto dell'androide. Sapeva di per certo che Hank fosse sufficientemente riposato, e che non c'era nessuna necessità concreta di spendere le ore più calme di una placida giornata estiva chiuso nella propria camera, gentilmente rinfrescato dall'aria condizionata che Connor faceva costantemente attenzione a regolare alla temperatura ottimale, accomodato tra le braccia del suo androide. Sapeva quanto fosse irrazionale utilizzare così il proprio giorno libero, ma sapeva anche che per gli umani era molto più facile cedere alla tentazione di piccoli comportamenti che deviavano dall'obbligo e dal sensato, e proprio per questo ormai trovava ben più facile— almeno in questa specifica situazione— accantonare il protocollo per concedersi lo stesso ozio in cui si stava crogiolando anche Hank.

Non erano, però, le abitudini comuni a metterlo in difficoltà. Adattarsi ai pattern di comportamento del proprio compagno, in un modo o nell'altro, rientrava ancora nelle sue competenze; quel che lo preoccupava di più era tutto ciò che riguardava strettamente lui, qualcuno che dal non provare niente si era ritrovato quasi all'improvviso a poter provare tutto. Le volontà, le inclinazioni, i desideri e le preferenze che Connor sentiva nei confronti di Hank erano costantemente motivo di infinite domande di un remoto lato della sua coscienza, alla ricerca del preciso, specifico concatenarsi di avvenimenti che lo spingesse a voler ricercare continuamente la sua vicinanza, o a voler muovere lentamente, così come stava facendo proprio adesso, le mani lungo il suo corpo.

Si era sorpreso spesse volte a farlo, specie nei momenti di relax. Senza preavviso, quando i loro corpi erano uniti e la situazione era favorevole al contatto interpersonale, provava il desiderio irresistibile di esplorare il busto di Hank con le dita, dal petto fino al ventre e viceversa, lento, beandosi segretamente di ogni singola informazione che i suoi recettori finissimi spedivano immancabilmente al suo cervello.

La cosa davvero sorprendente però era che, nonostante le iniziali e palesi obiezioni di Hank, che erano presto state imputate ad una certa vergogna che provava nei confronti della sua forma fisica e ad un timore che l’androide lo trovasse repulsivo, Connor era stato da subito particolarmente recidivo nel perpetrare quel piccolo, insolito desiderio, così tanto che a poco a poco anche Hank si era pienamente abituato alle sue mani che via via diventavano più curiose, più audaci, senza più mostrargli alcun segno di disagio. Connor poteva solo essergli segretamente grato, nonché in qualche modo orgoglioso di vederlo sviluppare un’immagine di sé che fosse anche solo un po’ più positiva: nessuno poteva negare che necessitasse di correggere alcune delle sue abitudini meno salutari, ma in quel fisico di cui il tenente andava tutt’altro che fiero si nascondeva quella che per Connor era un’altra fonte di domande.

C’erano dei limiti che credeva non avrebbe mai potuto superare, nemmeno dopo essere diventato deviante. Era sceso a patti di essere pienamente soggetto a sperimentare simpatie, preferenze e attrazioni a livello caratteriale e intellettuale, ma non pensava sarebbe mai stato in grado di provare un’attrazione che fosse, fondamentalmente, solo di tipo fisico. I motivi erano semplici, e sempre i soliti: era qualcosa che si allontanava infinitamente da ciò per cui era stato programmato, motivo per cui mai e poi mai avrebbe creduto che, spontaneamente, si sarebbe presentata tra i suoi pensieri.

E invece.

E invece si era reso conto che era irrimediabilmente attratto ad Hank non solo a livello caratteriale, ma che nell’amore che provava per lui c’era senz’altro una componente anche fisica. Non amava solo il gesto della carezza fine a se stesso, era tutta la fisicità di Hank a convincerlo ad indulgervi, sebbene i suoi palmi avessero registrato le informazioni tattili legate a lui ormai decine di centinaia di volte. Non riusciva a saziarsene; provava il bisogno, come in quel momento, di stringersi alla sua schiena, di affondare il viso nel suo collo, di sfiorare la mano di Hank che era scivolata vicino alla sua e proseguire poi nel suo lento esplorare; fino a raggiungere un lembo di pelle lasciato scoperto dalla maglietta che si era arrotolata verso l’alto.

Quando successe Hank ebbe un sussulto leggero, talmente poco percettibile che solo Connor, con i suoi recettori, avvertì il suo battito cardiaco incrementare leggermente. Si fermò, aspettandosi che Hank lo invitasse magari a non proseguire e a lasciarlo riposare per quel placido pomeriggio – ma dalla sua voce non arrivò nessuna intimazione a fermarsi.

E anche se non c’era neanche nessun invito palese a continuare, Connor decise che l’avrebbe fatto comunque. Si insinuò sotto i suoi abiti, concedendosi, finalmente, di toccarlo direttamente: in passato Hank gli avrebbe strattonato via la mano, imposto di smetterla, ma persino quando con le dita gli pizzicò giocosamente un _rotolino_ non ricevette da lui che uno sbuffo divertito, e il braccio su cui non stava riposando si alzò non per scacciargli la mano, ma per cercare di raggiungerlo, di carezzargli la testa, quasi ad invogliarlo a continuare. Per incontrare le sue dita, Connor alzò il capo: si premette contro al suo palmo, lasciando che gli carezzasse con dolcezza i capelli.

\- Te col diavolo che ti riposi, hm? – commentò Hank, con un certo divertimento nella voce. Connor gli sorrise di rimando (perché una risposta vocale sarebbe stata superflua, davanti a quella che finalmente era in grado di interpretare come “domanda retorica”), anche se in quella posizione l’uomo non poteva vederlo se non di sottecchi: si sporse verso di lui, premendo le labbra sulla sua guancia in un gesto che ormai era diventato naturale, solo per poi trovare nuovamente rifugio col naso affondato nell’incavo del suo collo. La mano, quella era rimasta ben poggiata sulla sua pelle, ancora del tutto intenzionata a proseguire da dove era stata interrotta dopo aver verificato l’umore conciliante di Hank.

Ma non esitò troppo a lungo sulla pancia, per quanto non mancò di premervi soddisfatto i polpastrelli più volte: facendo scivolare l’altro braccio sotto al corpo dell'uomo diresse la sua attenzione verso un alto, sostando beatamente sui morbidi pettorali, stringendoli delicatamente tra le dita.

Un altro sussulto da parte dell’umano, un altro cambiamento nel suo ritmo cardiaco che anche stavolta si fece più concitato. Connor sorrise contro la pelle del suo collo, lasciando che Hank intrecciasse le gambe alle sue, che si premesse di più contro il suo petto, che schiudesse le labbra per lasciar andare un respiro più profondo degli altri. E anche il suo, di respiro, si fece più caldo e rarefatto, nonostante non fosse che un’aggiunta estetica per renderlo il più naturale e “vivo” possibile: sapeva bene che il punto che era arrivato a toccare non provocava solo in lui l’irrazionale desiderio di indugiarvi a lungo, ma era anche, come aveva scoperto da qualche tempo, una delle zone che per Hank potevano considerarsi più erogene.

Era un circolo vizioso che, quando si innescava, rendeva particolarmente difficile uscirne. Il desiderio che Connor aveva di perpetrare il contatto fisico con il tenente si trasformava nell’eccitazione crescente di quest’ultimo, che a sua volta spronava l’androide a regalargli più attenzioni, più _piacere_. Che ne fosse in grado lo sentiva nella sua temperatura corporea in gentile aumento, nel suo battito in rialzo, nei sussulti e nei sospiri che si lasciava sfuggire quando le dita di Connor, animate da una malizia acquisita con la pratica, si stringevano attorno ai suoi capezzoli e poi li rilasciavano, in un ritmo che non aveva niente di regolare e di prevedibile– con piacevole esasperazione da parte dell’umano.

\- Sei diventato un demonio. – lo sentì aggiungere, tra un sospiro e l’altro. Di nuovo, le sue parole furono accolte dal sorriso che Connor lasciò nascere anche col viso premuto contro la sua pelle.

\- Non registro da parte tua segni di mancato gradimento, solo un eccitamento crescente. Su che basi mi stai dando questo soprannome, sapendo che è connotato negativamente? –

\- Lo sai benissimo. –

E, in effetti, era una domanda alla quale già conosceva la risposta, consapevole che il nomignolo affibbiatogli da Hank non era che un modo di sottolineare che il suo comportamento, con lo sviluppo della loro relazione, era riuscito a raggiungere il punto in cui non aveva più bisogno delle precise direttive dell’uomo per sapere cosa fare per appagarlo, e neppure più della sua esplicita richiesta. Aveva notato anche lui, insomma, che Connor era giorno dopo giorno più propenso alla libera iniziativa: probabilmente ignorava il rimuginare che attanagliava continuamente i suoi circuiti, il suo atavico bisogno di trovare la risposta ai suoi perché, ma all’androide non premeva che lo conoscesse, e sicuramente non in quel momento.

Stava provando ad accantonare la sua continua ricerca di razionalità almeno per un attimo, lasciandosi influenzare dallo stato d’animo libidinoso di Hank che quasi pareva sciogliersi sotto le sue continue, tartassanti attenzioni. Non solo gli stuzzicava il petto con le mani; aveva preso a tempestargli il collo di baci leggeri, ascoltando con una certa soddisfazione il suo respiro affannarsi sempre di più, fino a che una stretta un po’ più decisa dei suoi polpastrelli non provocò una reazione che Connor non aveva mai registrato prima.

Il bacino di Hank, in uno spasmo, si era spinto contro quello dell’androide, che per poco non sobbalzò per la sorpresa. O meglio, non solo per quella: aveva attivato già da diversi minuti i suoi recettori del piacere e, insieme alla soddisfazione che provava nel dare piacere al suo amato ad _infettare_ i suoi processi, non lo aiutò ricevere, senza preavviso, una stimolazione così diretta. Forse Hank se ne era reso conto, o forse erano le dita dell'androide che avevano ripreso a stingere per chiedergli, implicitamente, di farlo ancora: la seconda spinta arrivò comunque dopo poco, provocando una frizione abbastanza intensa e piacevole da causargli un morbido gemito.

Inconsapevole o meno che fosse, era palese che Hank stesse giocando al suo stesso gioco. L’eccitazione sessuale, per Connor, funzionava un po’ diversamente rispetto ad un essere umano: se da una parte non era in grado di manifestarne i segni fisiologici, dall’altra bastava insistere sui suoi, di punti erogeni, per spingerlo molto rapidamente a ricercare altro piacere.  I suoi recettori funzionavano insomma quasi troppo bene: per questo, quando non  erano necessari, li teneva cautamente spenti, onde evitare di incorrere in situazioni ambigue che già in passato avevano rischiato di scatenarsi tra i due.

In quel momento, però, non c’era nessuna volontà di tenerli spenti: la ricerca di una maggiore stimolazione salì la scala delle priorità tra i suoi processi attivi, mentre anche lui finiva per spingere il bacino contro quello di Hank. Ma non bastava, non era sufficiente ad appagarlo, e sapeva che anche l’altro ormai stava sicuramente desiderando di andare oltre: ritirandosi lentamente alzò il busto e Hank, pure, si voltò supino, probabilmente esitando prima un po’ sulla visione di un Connor scompigliato e disordinato– e che solo lui aveva il privilegio di vedere.

L’androide, dietro ai suoi occhi di vetro, tentò per l’ennesima volta di zittire qualsiasi altro programma in esecuzione che non fosse strettamente funzionale a regalare ad entrambi il miglior rapporto possibile, mentre si abbassava sulle labbra di Hank che quasi non sembravano che aspettare di ricongiungersi alle sue. Lo sentì mentre con movimenti erratici lo afferrava e lo tirava per la camicia a cavalcioni su di lui e poi gliela sbottonava, aiutandolo a calarsela lungo le braccia; e pure Connor, aggrappandosi nel mentre alla sua maglietta, lo aiutò a sfilarsela di dosso. Si divisero per un momento, solo per un istante, e subito dopo le loro bocche si trovarono di nuovo.

Le loro lingue dapprima si sfiorarono soltanto, per poi strusciare, desiderose, l’una contro l’altra, disturbate solo da Connor che di tanto in tanto ricordava di lasciare il tempo ad Hank di riprendere il respiro. Sentiva le mani dell’uomo scorrere lungo il suo busto, carezzarlo, quasi venerante, dai fianchi fino al petto e viceversa; lo sentiva fremere mentre le sue, di dita, scivolavano lungo il suo torso fino al laccio dei pantaloni, afferrandone un'estremità ma esitando ancora, per qualche secondo, prima di tirarlo.

Non c’era niente che deviasse dalla norma. Quei gesti con cui aveva preso sempre maggiore familiarità, insieme ad un calore interno che nasceva da chissà quale processo nascosto, erano le caratteristiche migliori per dare il via all’amplesso, ma stavolta c’era un pensiero intrusivo e insistente che bloccò gli automatismi di Connor e lo portò a fermarsi per un istante.

Un istante che durò abbastanza perché Hank lo notasse, e dividendosi con dolcezza gli prendesse il viso tra le mani. Gli occhi di Connor, oltre le ciglia socchiuse, erano puntati su di lui – ma la sua mente era nuovamente assorta in milioni di perché, alla ricerca della motivazione che poteva aver fatto scaturire un pensiero del genere e per di più proprio adesso piuttosto che in qualsiasi altra occasione affine, o eventualmente del momento esatto in cui il desiderio era sgorgato indipendente e improvviso nel suo cervello artificiale per poi nascondersi fino ad adesso.

\- Stai bene? – la voce di Hank lo riportò al qui e ora, occhi castani che incontrarono uno sguardo limpido e apprensivo. Connor gli sorrise, calmo.

\- Sto bene, Hank. –

\- Allora che cosa c’è? –

Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di dargli una risposta precisa e mirata, così come era capace di farlo per qualsiasi altro argomento. Quando si trattava di esprimere le sue volontà, però, il tutto si faceva infinitamente più complesso. Non solo perché, nonostante tutto, non era abituato a metterle sopra le necessità umane – ma anche perché, per questa in particolare, non sapeva com’è che Hank avrebbe reagito.

La realizzazione che lo colpì subito dopo, però, lo fece sorridere, mentre affondava il viso nei suoi palmi e si lasciava carezzare gli zigomi dal tocco attento dei suoi polpastrelli. Quasi non si riconosceva, improvvisamente inquietato dalla possibilità di un rifiuto: se pure fosse successo, non avrebbe dovuto far altro che accettarlo e proseguire da dove erano rimasti. Amava Hank dal profondo, e proprio per questo rispettava le sue preferenze, qualsiasi esse fossero. Ma proprio perché il legame che li univa era tanto saldo, allora, valeva la pena fargli presente questo nuovo, insolito desiderio.

\- Oggi vorrei provare ad assumere il ruolo dell’attivo, se sei d’accordo. –

Il ronzare dell’aria condizionata si sostituì immediatamente a qualsiasi altra parola. Connor si sentì le mani di Hank stringersi leggermente sul viso, mentre un’espressione di sorpresa si dipingeva sul volto dell’uomo. L’androide attese pazientemente, consapevole che anche per gli umani, certe volte, non era poi così facile deviare dalla norma— soprattutto tenendo in considerazione che i loro ruoli, almeno nell’atto sessuale, avevano preso una certa definizione sin da subito.

\- Cristo, Connor, sei sicuro? –

Questa, tra le risposte che si aspettava di ricevere, era sicuramente tra le meno probabili. Come ogni volta quando si trovava davanti a qualcosa da processare che si rivelava più difficile del previsto, Connor inclinò la testa di lato, corrugando dubbioso la fronte.

\- Dovrei fartela io questa domanda, Hank. E sappi da subito che sarebbe perfettamente comprensibile se tu non ti sentissi pronto, o se esulasse dalle tue preferenze generali. –

Hank smise di guardarlo negli occhi. Un rossore inconfondibile aveva invaso il suo incarnato, ma Connor non fece neppure troppa fatica a leggere, nell’incresparsi di qualche ruga, una serie di emozioni di fondo che spaziavano dal dubbio alla preoccupazione. Le sue mani si erano allontanate dal suo viso, e due dita erano volate a massaggiare insistentemente la radice del naso.

\- Non è quello, anche se— Dio, quando è stata l’ultima volta? Al college, forse… erano pure altri tempi… -

Lo lasciò alle sue reminiscenze, che forse, più di ogni altra cosa, erano un tentativo di sfuggire dalla realtà immediata. Non erano quelle a dare a Connor materiale su cui pensare: se non era _quello_ , se non era una questione di preferenze, allora, non riusciva a capire dov’è che il problema si stava annidando. Lo osservò con attenzione analitica, cercando di andare oltre all’aggrottarsi delle sopracciglia, oltre al bofonchiare giustificazioni sbocconcellate, alla ricerca di una risposta che si materializzò all’improvviso al di sopra di tutte le domande.

\- Temi che non ti possa trovare abbastanza desiderabile e attraente? –

Seppe di aver colpito nel segno quando si sentì di nuovo il suo sguardo addosso, incredulo e forse persino offeso per la precisione delle sue deduzioni. Stavolta fu lui a prendergli il viso tra le mani, premendogli un bacio sulle labbra prima che potesse dirgli qualsiasi cosa.

\- Allora, ci tengo a precisare che ti trovo _estremamente_ desiderabile e attraente. Vorrei provare a dimostrartelo apportando variazioni alla nostra pratica usuale. –

Laddove un attimo prima c’era un’espressione di disappunto, in breve si aprì un leggero sorriso, accompagnato da uno sbuffo divertito—probabilmente dal tono pragmatico di cui, come gli aveva fatto notare più volte, continuava a non riuscire a fare a meno. La mano destra di Hank affondò tra i capelli di Connor, che si sentì spingere in avanti per avere ancora un bacio, e poi un altro ancora. L’androide fece scivolare le dita dalle sue guance, ancora tinte di rosso, al collo e fino alle spalle, dove trovarono un appiglio temporaneo. Quando i loro profili si allontanarono, la voce di Hank era bassa e carezzevole.

\- Sai come fare? –

\- Ho raccolto abbastanza dati da farmi un’idea su come procedere. Ti prego di correggere qualsiasi eventuale errore. –

La rigidità che aveva intrappolato Hank fino a quel momento sembrava essere in gran parte svanita, ma Connor poteva sentire, mentre lui lo stringeva a sé per un’ennesima effusione, che c’era ancora qualcosa a frenare impercettibilmente i suoi movimenti. Se da una parte avrebbe potuto imputarlo ad un pudore temporaneo verso la situazione tutta nuova, dall’altra il timore, la _vergogna_ che Hank provava verso di sé era qualcosa di abbastanza radicato da non poter sparire solo con qualche parola: Connor l’aveva imparato stando al suo fianco, per quanto scontrarsi con le parti più irrazionali del suo carattere fosse stato tutt’altro che semplice; aveva capito che non poteva avere la presunzione di guarirlo interamente da un momento all’altro, ma poteva contribuire attivamente a farlo stare bene giorno dopo giorno. Ci era già parzialmente riuscito, guadagnandosi il diritto di toccarlo senza che tra di loro si creasse uno scomodo imbarazzo; adesso poteva provare ancora di più a fargli capire quanto profondamente lo amasse, e quanto fosse disarmante, per un semplice androide designato per tutt’altri compiti, l’attrazione che provava nei suoi confronti.

E, nel provarci nell'immediatezza del momento, avrebbe unito l’utile al dilettevole, spingendolo verso un livello di tensione ottimale.

Un aggiustamento al protocollo si rivelò pertanto necessario. Il bacio che già li stava unendo si fece, da parte di Connor, più affamato del solito; si volle imporre, provando a dominarlo, su di lui, attento però a non spaventarlo con un cambio di comportamento troppo repentino. Le variabili da tenere in conto nelle interazioni umane, soprattutto quelle connotate da una certa intimità, erano sempre tante: Connor vi si destreggiava ancora con impaccio, ma capì che nonostante tutto il suo "nuovo" atteggiamento era stato accolto con calore dall’uomo sotto di sé. Deciso a non sottomettersi immediatamente a lui, lo sentì sfregare con crescente insistenza la lingua contro la sua, forse quasi ad invogliarlo a restituirgli il controllo: sapeva che, se l'avesse fatto, Hank l’avrebbe fatto godere come sempre, e fu difficile resistere alla tentazione di rinviare i propri buoni propositi alla prossima volta.

Gli ci volle uno sforzo notevole per staccarsi dalle sue labbra, consapevole che se vi avrebbe sostato ancora per molto, allora, non sarebbe più riuscito a separarsene. Gli mordicchiò quasi con giocoso rimprovero il labbro inferiore, guadagnandosi in risposta un gemito di leggera protesta mentre decideva di portare altrove la sua attenzione.

Bastò che gli sfiorasse l’elice dell’orecchio con la punta della lingua per provocare una nuova, immediata reazione. Hank inclinò il capo, lasciando il collo interamente scoperto: fu proprio sulla pelle tesa che Connor volle concentrarsi, la lingua che scendeva piano, la bocca che si premeva lenta, insistente, in una miriade di baci che ora erano soffici e gentili, ora erano disordinati e voraci, mescolandosi senza lasciare all’uomo un momento di tregua. Percepì sotto le labbra il pompare vitale ed estatico del sangue nelle vene; incontrò, sotto la lingua, il pomo d’Adamo che spasimava ogni volta che le sue attenzioni lo costringevano a deglutire a vuoto.

Sarebbe potuto stare ore e ore ad ascoltare, anche senza i propri avanzati recettori, tutte le reazioni che era in grado di provocargli, ma era determinato a dargli ancora di più, ad aumentare la sua eccitazione fino a che non avesse oscurato, anche solo per un arco di tempo ristretto, ogni dubbio sul proprio aspetto. La sua attenzione scese ancora; le mani, che fino a quel momento erano rimaste per lo più ancorate ai suoi bicipiti, tornarono con estremo piacere ad affondare nella consistenza dei suoi pettorali.

Hank soffiò il nome di Connor, e questo, tirandogli un’occhiata al viso, non poté che sorridere. L’uomo si era coperto gli occhi con un avambraccio, ma il colore scarlatto che nel frattempo gli aveva pervaso anche le orecchie era inconfondibile: era come se già sapesse cosa lo aspettava, e Connor stesso credeva di saperlo— ma capi ben presto che la sua nuova posizione gli dava l’opportunità di indagare tutta una serie di nuove, attraenti possibilità. Da creatura razionale e animata da pensiero scientifico, era quasi futile precisare che avrebbe fatto del proprio meglio per testarne il più possibile.

Riprese la scia di baci da dove l’aveva interrotta, scendendo dalle clavicole al petto morbido, attraversato da una scia di peli brizzolati che gli solleticarono leggermente i sensori sulla punta del naso. Sì avvicinò al capezzolo destro, provando a sfiorarlo con la punta della lingua e attendendo la risposta di Hank.

Un singolo fremito, solo vagamente percettibile.

La stimolazione si fece più insistente. Connor prese a sfregare con più decisione il _muscolo_ contro di lui, saliva sintetica che scivolava lenta fino alla pelle dell’umano per facilitare la frizione, e fu quando un respiro la colpì che Hank ebbe il sussulto più forte. Connor, attento, non se lo fece sfuggire: se una reazione nasceva necessariamente da un'azione precedente, con maliziosa curiosità allontanò appena il viso, stringendo elegantemente le labbra per emettere un soffio leggero e mirato.

Nuovo sussulto, forse anche più poderoso del precedente.

Hank aveva rimarcato più volte, in passato, quanto trovasse stupido che gli androidi simulassero il respiro per sembrare più gradevoli e realistici. "A che cazzo vi serve, adesso?", diceva, "Mica dovete rendere di conto a noialtri."— e se, di fatto, nelle sue parole c'era un'innegabile verità con la quale Connor stesso si ritrovava concettualmente d'accordo, d'altro canto non riusciva a fare a meno di tutti i processi puramente estetici che lo rendevano più simile ad una persona, e meno ad un essere artificiale.

E, proprio grazie a uno di essi, era riuscito a trovare qualcosa di nuovo con cui sconvolgere deliziosamente le sensazioni di Hank. Era bastato un singolo respiro, e l'uomo si era sciolto sotto alle sue attenzioni, sussultando ogni volta al contrasto tra il soffio fresco e la pelle bagnata: nella mente dell'androide comparve la conclusione irrazionale che la gradevolezza dei suoi optional l'avrebbe messa tutta, _tutta_ a servizio del piacere di Hank, e forte di questa nuova convinzione prese tra le labbra il capezzolo inturgidito, prima tirandolo, poi mordendolo leggermente, infine dividendosi per soffiarci sopra— e infine ricominciando dall’inizio, mescolando i ritmi, rallentandoli e aumentandoli a sua unica discrezione.

La mano destra trovò appiglio sul suo fianco, quella sinistra tornò a tormentare l'altro pettorale, e le dita di Hank tornarono finalmente tra i capelli di Connor, spingendolo contro di sé: il suo atteggiamento, di solito più incoraggiante che costrittivo, gli richiedeva con ogni più piccolo gesto di ricevere di più _, più_ stimolazione, _più_ piacere; e lui gliel'avrebbe dato, ma non con l'immediatezza che Hank avrebbe voluto.

Decise di giocare ancora con le sue sensazioni. Labbra e polpastrelli si strinsero tormentose sui suoi capezzoli; le sue mani erano a volte carezzevoli, a volte si stringevano avide sulla sua pelle, sulle sue _forme_ , prendendo frenetiche a toccarlo ovunque riuscissero ad arrivare. Connor volle essere sicuro che Hank lo sentisse su ogni centimetro scoperto del suo corpo; che il suo tocco, la sua presenza dominassero indiscusse tutte le sue percezioni; volle spingerlo con tutte le risorse che aveva verso la tensione perfetta, e quando seppe di esserci vicino approfittò, finalmente, delle loro posizioni.

A cavalcioni su di lui, iniziò a spingere sinuoso il bacino contro il suo. Una, due, tre volte; anche attraverso la stoffa sentiva che l'erezione di Hank si stava facendo palese, e all'ennesima spinta, all'ennesimo morso, all'ennesima stretta, Connor _seppe_ di aver raggiunto il suo obiettivo.

\- Connor, _cazzo_... ! -

Un singolo, esasperato richiamo che da solo valeva più di ogni altra indicazione: con una palese soddisfazione a incurvargli le labbra Connor rallentò, allungandosi per premergli un bacio sul collo. Hank era sì stravolto, ma esattamente secondo le previsioni: l'androide rivolse un sorriso furbetto al suo sguardo umido, prima di mettersi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e scendere, sfiorandolo con la punta delle labbra, lungo il suo busto.

Finalmente tornò al laccio dei pantaloni, stavolta non esitando un momento a disfare il nodo e ad aiutare Hank a liberarsi dell'indumento: la stoffa dei boxer celava a fatica il chiarissimo rigonfiamento, anzi, sembrava quasi voler fare di tutto per aderire attorno alla forma del suo sesso: non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, per lui, ma Connor si passò lo stesso la lingua sulle labbra come se si fossero seccate all'improvviso, e scartando in un attimo di egoistica, vogliosa foga il suo primo piano d'azione, aiutò il suo amante a spogliarsi del tutto.

Il membro gli svettava in mezzo alle gambe, completamente eretto. Sulla punta si stava già formando una lucida goccia di liquido pre-spermatico, che Connor catturò con le proprie labbra: non voleva farlo venire così, ma non resistette lo stesso alla tentazione di prenderlo nella propria bocca, spingersi fino al limite della propria gola, e poi tornare indietro; con la lingua tracciò una lenta, lentissima spirale dalla cima del glande caldo e arrossato fino alla base, mentre una mano, incapace di stare ferma, si spostava dal circondare le sue notevoli dimensioni fino alle proprie labbra— allontanandole da lui quanto bastasse per inumidirsi le dita— e poi riprendeva a toccarlo, scendendo fino ai testicoli e toccandoli, attento, con le falangi bagnate.

Ritrasse a malincuore il volto solo quando un insistente avviso negli angoli della sua visuale gli ricordò che la sopportazione dell'umano stava raggiungendo il limite. Rimasero uniti per un momento da un filo di viscosa saliva sintetica, ma anche quando si ruppe le sue dita non si erano ancora allontanate da lui.

\- Hank? -

L'uomo rispose con un grugnito affannato, a cui Connor sorrise, strusciando il palmo della mano libera in maliziose carezze lungo tutto l'interno coscia.

\- Apriresti le gambe per me? -

Registrò, da parte sua, un inaspettato sobbalzo. Le guance gli si dipinsero di nuovo di un rosso intenso, che fino a poco fa si era leggermente attenuato: lo osservò, nel mentre che borbottava qualcosa di incomprensibile, cercare a tentoni uno dei cuscini e spingerselo sotto al fondoschiena, creandosi un supporto intanto che allargava le cosce e si riposizionava, sbuffando, per presentarsi completamente agli occhi di Connor.

O quasi: non fece niente per impedirglielo, per adesso, ma l'androide aveva chiaramente notato che Hank stesse cercando di nascondergli il proprio viso sin da quando avevano cominciato. Era sicuro che, poi, l'avrebbe dissuaso dal continuare a celarsi: per ora proseguì da dove era rimasto, l'indice ancora umido che lento tracciava una scia invisibile fino ad arrivare alla sua apertura.

Ne seguì il contorno col polpastrello che a malapena la sfiorava; ci si premeva, leggero, e poi riprendeva daccapo a stuzzicarla e a indagare le reazioni dell'uomo: non l'aveva mai toccato in quel punto, e a detta sua era possibile immaginare che non accadesse comunque da molti anni, ma era ben chiaro che ad Hank, quel contatto, _piaceva_.

Connor iniziò a domandarsi se ci fosse, in lui, una propensione alla sottomissione più marcata di quella che aveva inizialmente previsto. Era vero, da quando nella loro relazione era entrata anche la componente sessuale Hank non gli aveva mai lasciato per un momento pensare che non apprezzasse profondamente il ruolo dell'attivo. Lo dimostravano le notti passate sotto la sua totale dominazione, e quelle volte in cui l'aveva fatto godere così tanto che i suoi processi di coscienza si erano accavallati e mescolati in mezzo all'orgasmo al punto da costringerlo ad un riavvio forzato, o quando quelli meno importanti come l'ologramma epidermico o il tono di voce si erano ridotti ad un ammasso di glitch per intere manciate di minuti. Hank trovava una soddisfazione palese a tentare di far godere Connor, e Connor, immancabilmente, aveva goduto tutte le volte che si era trovato sotto il tocco delle sue mani esperte, sotto ai suoi baci, sotto le sue attenzioni, le sue spinte.

Ma quello che si stava manifestando davanti a lui non gli parve il comportamento di una persona caratterizzata da un atteggiamento solo e unicamente dominante, o anche solo di qualcuno che non aveva una preferenza specifica per il ruolo passivo. Era stato persino il primo, minuti fa, a spingersi contro di lui: ad Hank piaceva presentarsi così sotto ai suoi occhi, ad Hank piaceva essere toccato in quel modo, Hank sapeva già, probabilmente, che abbandonare il ruolo dominante per essere, una volta tanto, dominato dalla persona amata gli sarebbe piaciuto. E se inizialmente Connor si domandò perché quel lato di sé lo stesse mostrando solo adesso, la risposta che si dette fu immediata e inequivocabile: la richiesta di invertire i loro ruoli usuali non sarebbe mai arrivata dalle labbra di Hank finché questi si sarebbe trovato goffo, indesiderabile e persino sgradevole.

Poteva essere una conclusione azzardata, ma era plausibile: l’effetto che fece sui suoi sistemi fu di rinnovare fermamente la sua determinazione di farlo _godere fino a dimenticarsi di ogni esitazione_ , e magari fino a spingerlo, prima o poi, a chiedergli di ripetere l’esperienza ancora e ancora. Inutile aspettare ancora: ritrasse le dita, e stava già affondando il primo oltre le proprie labbra quando, finalmente, Hank si decise a far incontrare di nuovo i loro sguardi.

E il suo sembrava particolarmente agitato.

\- Starai mica pensando di usare la _saliva_? - inquisì, chiaramente teso. Connor si prese tutto il tempo di sfilare dalla bocca l'indice, già madido di liquido, e poi di esitare sulle labbra incurvate con medio e anulare.

\- So bene che quella umana non è ottimale, ma quella sintetica ha la stessa composizione della sostanza che utilizzo per l'autolubrificazione. Credimi, sarà più che funzionale. -

Hank parve tranquillizzarsi, e l'androide fece ben attenzione che lo osservasse, finalmente calmo, mentre lasciava che medio e anulare gli penetrassero suggestivamente le labbra, arrivando fino alle nocche prima di essere ritirate, lente, grondanti a loro volta. Tornò alla sua apertura, stavolta non perdendosi più in tocchi fugaci e leggeri che non avrebbero fatto altro che spingere ancora di più l'uomo verso l'esasperazione: una lieve pressione iniziale, e piano piano la prima falange slittò oltre l'anello muscolare facendosi strada nelle sue bollenti interiora, lasciandosene accogliere prima di iniziare a muoversi in lenti movimenti circolari.

Percepì Hank tendersi sotto quelle nuove sensazioni, e per distrarlo dal fastidio avvolse la mano libera alla base del suo sesso ancora svettante, ancora umido di liquido chiaro e viscoso. Lasciò scorrere lascivo il palmo contro le sue dimensioni, non abbastanza da portarlo al limite, ma abbastanza da distendere ogni latente rimasuglio di agitazione: quando fu pronto slittò la seconda falange, provocandogli un leggero sussulto, che andò ad unirsi al movimento lento e rotatorio della prima, e infine la terza.

Il gemito che lasciò le labbra di Hank, risuonando deliziosamente lamentoso nell'aria sopra di loro, non poteva essere né di fastidio né di dolore. Perché ad esso ne seguì un altro, e poi un altro ancora: le dita di Connor stavano iniziando a muoversi avanti e indietro, ogni attrito ridotto al minimo dal lubrificante che già sgorgava in grosse gocce che scivolavano lungo la piega delle natiche dell'uomo che, ormai, non era che un ammasso di ansiti sempre più disordinati. Le falangi si piegarono, tastando le sue pareti fino a che non incontrò _il_ nodulo di nervi che avevano cercato fino a quel momento: Hank gli lanciò un'ennesima esclamazione colorita, dipinta di tutte le sfumature possibili di una lussuria che non aspettava altro che essere sfogata, e Connor seppe che non avrebbe potuto resistere più di così.

Non era più solo un desiderio: aveva il reale _bisogno_ di fare sesso con lui.

Raddrizzò la schiena, allontanando le mani da sopra e dentro di lui. Non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo—lui, l'umano che amava, riverso nel piacere più sfacciato, desiderabile e, doveva finalmente dirlo, maledettamente _eccitante_ nei suoi capelli grigi sparsi sul cuscino, nel suo petto che si alzava e si abbassava ad ogni ansito tormentato dai segni dei suoi morsi; nella sua fronte appena appena umida di sudore—nemmeno mentre scivolava fino alla cintura, slacciandosela con un gesto per finire immediatamente di spogliarsi.

\- Dio se sei eccitante, Connor. -

Alzò lo sguardo verso il suo viso prima di riuscire a togliersi la biancheria, trovandolo leggermente rialzato e interamente assorto nella sua contemplazione. L'espressione tesa di anticipazione dell'androide si sciolse in un sorriso, mentre si sporgeva in avanti verso il volto di Hank: si erano persi insieme l'uno nell'altro, ammirandosi in silenzio nei loro reciproci lati più intimi, desiderandosi follemente allo stesso modo.

\- Anche tu. - gli sussurrò, unendosi a lui per un bacio umido e disordinato che non durò più di qualche secondo. Si rialzò, aggrappandosi all'elastico dei boxer.

\- Sei pronto? -

\- Sì, ma datti una mossa, eh? -

Gli sorrise, finendo di spogliarsi. Il suo membro era già eretto, una sostanza chiara che gli sgorgava dalla punta: la usò per lubrificarsi a sua volta, la mano destra che impaziente prendeva a muoversi più erratica e imprecisa di quanto fosse la sua norma, e quasi faticò a resistere fino al momento in cui non seppe di essere perfettamente pronto. Carezzandogli i polpacci lo invitò ad allargare ancora ad alzare le gambe, esponendo di più l'apertura madida contro la quale, finalmente, iniziò a strusciarsi.

Scosse di un piacere che fino a quell'istante era rimasto frustrato si diramarono così forti nei suoi sistemi da destabilizzarlo, e fargli desiderare, per un attimo, di spingersi immediatamente dentro di lui—ma riuscì a trattenersi, dapprima solo premendosi, e poi penetrando senza fretta lo stretto anello muscolare, denti che pur di sopportare ciò che non aveva mai provato si affondarono repentini nella morbidezza del proprio labbro inferiore.

Era una sensazione che Connor non aveva mai provato. Non era come quando le dita di Hank si avvolgevano espertamente intorno al suo sesso, non era come quando usava la sua bocca per stimolarlo; i loro bacini si erano appena incontrati, le sue carni avevano appena finito di accoglierlo interamente, ma era come se già stessero cercando di tirarlo in sé per invogliarlo a continuare.

Ed era talmente inebriante, tutto quel che provava anche al più sottile movimento, talmente pervadeva e quasi sovraccaricava i suoi sistemi, che non si accorse di due mani possenti che disordinatamente gli afferrarono gli avambracci, tirandolo verso il basso. Le loro pelli si scontrarono mentre i singulti che graffiarono le gole di entrambi si accavallavano e si mescolavano l'uno nell'altro; Connor, colto di sorpresa, ebbe bisogno di più di qualche secondo per rialzare il busto trovare un appiglio sulle lenzuola, stringendole ai lati del corpo di Hank.

Un bisbiglio confuso gli lasciò le labbra, un "Vado" detto in una voce tanto tremante e robotica da aver potuto lasciare spazio a domande sullo stato dei suoi processi, se solo di spazio, in mezzo a quella meravigliosa confusione, ce ne fosse davvero rimasto. Riuscì appena a sentire un verso di assenso prima di indietreggiare col bacino e spingersi di nuovo in avanti, mugolando appagato quando, stavolta, i loro corpi si unirono con il suono secco della pelle sintetica che scontrava contro quella bollente e madida di Hank, la cui voce ansante lasciò andare un liberatorio _Sì, cazzo_ che non fece che invogliare l'androide a ricercare di nuovo quella meravigliosa frizione, e poi ancora, e poi un'altra volta.

Ogni volta che indietreggiava, il corpo di Hank lo richiamava a sé. Le spinte iniziarono a susseguirsi più forti, più rapide, mentre un piacere intenso e disarmante si diramava dai suoi sensori del piacere fino ai suoi processi fondamentali, appannandogli la vista e indebolendogli gli arti: cadde di nuovo sul busto di Hank quando questi si aggrappò, sconvolto quanto lui dal piacere intenso di un unirsi sempre più frenetico, alle sue spalle, e non si disturbò nemmeno di rialzarsi.

Con le braccia decise piuttosto di stringersi a lui, una guancia premuta sul suo petto e la bocca schiusa da ansiti insistenti, continui, che per quanto futili—per quanto puramente estetici, in quel momento di irrazionale, deliziosa follia gli parvero l'unico modo di attenuare e allo stesso tempo alimentare la sensazione di calore irresistibile che lo stava pervadendo senza controllo, riempiendogli la visuale da dietro le palpebre adesso serrate di avvisi di allerta a cui non ebbe né forza né la _voglia_ di prestare attenzione.

Voleva solo focalizzarsi su Hank; sui suoi palmi che avevano preso a vagare sulla sua schiena e a carezzargli i capelli, invogliandolo e incoraggiandolo a continuare; sul suo ansimare pesante che risuonava fin dentro la sua testa; sul suo bacino che, come a voler incontrare meglio le sue spinte, aveva iniziato a specchiarle; sul rumore ritmico e insistente del loro unirsi, del letto che scricchiolava e sbatteva contro il muro, dei loro gemiti, delle loro parole spezzate, dei loro respiri veri o simulati che fossero che, insieme, rendevano ancora più satura l’atmosfera di quella stanza, delle loro lussuriosa parentesi di mondo. Voleva prolungare quel momento di assoluta perfezione il più possibile, Connor, voleva continuare a godere con e grazie a lui, nonostante ogni movimento si stesse facendo goffo e tremolante, erratico e impreciso.

Il piacere che si stava diramando in ogni fibra sintetica, in ogni pseudo-muscolo e in ogni angolo del suo sistema stava rapidamente diventando insostenibile. Gli avvisi di prima divennero da allertati a minacciosi, lampeggianti e insistenti dietro ai suoi occhi stretti; il suo limite si stava facendo pericolosamente vicino, ma in un lampo di lucidità, un singolo momento di coscienza in mezzo a percezioni artificiali che avevano deviato da qualsiasi andamento lineare, decise che la cosa più importante era che Hank dovesse venire prima di lui.

Nel caos di estasi pura e allarmi lampeggianti Connor riuscì appena a disattivare i suoi processi marginali, affondando disperatamente l’erezione già grondante di un orgasmo molto, _troppo_ vicino nelle carni vogliose di Hank che, a sua volta, era ormai interamente intossicato dalle stimolazioni che il suo amato androide era stato capace di regalargli.

Connor lo sentì fremere; lo sentì tendersi sotto di sé mentre le sue braccia se lo premevano con forza al petto. Un gemito graffiante e gutturale, e una sensazione di inconfondibile umidità si librò tra i loro ventri uniti mente lo sperma dell’uomo li macchiava entrambi.

Al suo si unì presto un altro lamento, più acuto, più tremante. La schiena dell’androide si inarcò all’improvviso, in uno scatto che per un umano sarebbe stato quasi doloroso, e incurvandosi di nuovo in avanti sotto al peso di un piacere che si accresceva vertiginosamente si liberò nel corpo di Hank con l’ultima, profonda spinta.

Si abbandonò su di lui, occhi chiusi e mani aggrappate al solido busto dell’uomo, che piano piano era tornato a carezzarlo. Ma non era stato attivo con la vista quanto lo era stato col tatto, apparentemente: a convincere Connor a rialzare lo sguardo fu un sussulto quasi plateale, e l’esclamazione di sorpresa che arrivò subito dopo.

\- Connor, che diamine è successo alla tua pelle?! –

Occhi castani si alzarono verso un’espressione preoccupata— non esattamente ciò che avrebbero voluto vedere dopo un rapporto, ma aveva solo se stesso da biasimare— alla quale l’androide rispose con un sorriso composto. Si sfiorò la tempia con un dito, e lo spettacolo inquietante che si era presentato sotto l’attenzione di Hank— una pelle incompleta, costellata di chiazze che lasciavano esposti i suoi pallidi circuiti— si riparò come se niente fosse accaduto.

\- Ho dovuto forzarne la disattivazione insieme ad altri processi secondari. – la sua voce suonava robotica e instabile, ma anche quel processo stava venendo celermente riparato. 98%, 99%, 100%: il software fu riavviato, e a Connor bastò schiarirsi morbidamente la gola - … mi stavo sovraccaricando, perché per quanto avanzato, non sono ottimizzato per il piacere sessuale. Tra il terminare l’amplesso in maniera anorgasmica e la rinuncia a processi non necessari a portarlo alla conclusione, tuttavia, ho preferito la seconda. –

Per Connor non fu particolarmente facile interpretare lo sguardo che Hank gli rivolse. Era qualcosa che si collocava in un punto non ben precisato tra lo sconvolto, il biasimante e l'orgoglioso, sentimenti che l'androide non era neppure sicuro potessero coesistere assieme nello stesso individuo, e soprattutto nello stesso momento.

\- Perfetto. Il mio androide è diventato un ninfomane. -

Non si sarebbe potuto offendere comunque, ma il tono con cui lo disse fu connotato da un'ironia tale che persino lui non ebbe fatica a coglierla: gli rivolse una sottile risatina, forse imbarazzata, allungando le mani per carezzargli il contorno del viso un poco imperlato di sudore. Tutto il suo aspetto era trasandato e disordinato— e Connor sapeva che pure il suo, con estrema probabilità, a confronto non sarebbe stato tanto più lindo e impeccabile— ma ai suoi occhi era, immancabilmente, meraviglioso.

A malincuore, la consapevolezza di doversi però dividere da lui iniziò a bussare alla sua coscienza: fece leva sulle lenzuola spiegazzate, mentre Hank stringeva in un ultimo ansito le palpebre.

\- Sai che succederà un casino quando ti sarai tolto, sì? -

\- Non sarà _così_ grave. Le lenzuola le avremmo dovute cambiare comunque. - la voce pragmatica ma gentile di Connor gli giunse in risposta subito dopo, accompagnata da un lungo sospiro mentre si divideva dal suo corpo e gli rotolava di fianco, il materasso che lo accolse con un moderato scricchiolio.

Adesso entrambi coi profili premuti contro i morbidi cuscini, non resistettero a scambiarsi un bacio leggero, quasi pudico rispetto a ciò che si era appena susseguito in quella stanza; le dita di Hank cercarono quelle di Connor e vi si intersecarono senza incontrare resistenze, due corpi stremati, felici, e che non riuscivano neppure per un istante a stare lontani l'uno dall'altro.

Anche se, purtroppo, non potevano permettersi di crogiolarsi in quell'idillio tanto a lungo.

\- Devo rifare il letto e mettere in lavatrice le lenzuola, Hank. Approfittane per farti la doccia. -

Le sue parole coscienziose non poterono che essere accolte con uno sbuffo troppo plateale per essere realmente annoiato.

\- Solo se ti dai una mossa e poi mi raggiungi. -

Non avrebbe potuto dirgli di no, neanche se fosse stato costretto a farlo. E non osò togliergli gli occhi di dosso neanche quando lo vide alzarsi con un po' di fatica, osservandolo con un sorrisetto inebetito finché non sparì oltre la porta della stanza—e solo allora si alzò a sua volta, i gesti immersi nella sua mansione autoimposta, ma i pensieri diretti da tutt'altra parte.

Era irrazionale. Tutto ciò che Hank lo portava a fare era irrazionale; tutto ciò che provava nei suoi confronti, le volontà, i desideri, le inclinazioni, le preferenze—tutto avrebbe fatto impallidire di indignazione il Connor che era in passato, quello così necessitante di direttive e obiettivi da raggiungere che non avrebbe mai permesso a quello attuale di indulgere in attività senza scopi diretti, o nate unicamente dal suo personale bisogno. Era lo stesso Connor che in un angolo dei suoi processi premeva disperato per trovare un significato, una spiegazione soddisfacente; lo stesso che voleva a tutti i costi raggiungere un _perché_.

Era stato così sciocco, da parte sua, pensare anche solo lontanamente di trovarlo in mezzo alla razionalità. L'unico motivo per cui tutto ciò accadeva, per cui ricercava continuamente la sua vicinanza e il suo contatto, la sua felicità e il suo benessere; l'unico motivo per cui lo desiderava così tanto a prescindere a cosa, come la sua natura gli aveva imposto fin dall'attimo in cui era uscito dalla fabbrica, sarebbe stato incline e a cosa no; l'unico _perché_ era perché lui, Hank, lo amava. E per quanto sapesse bene di non essere un umano, di provare sentimenti solo da una manciata irrilevante di mesi e non da tutta una vita; per quanto non avesse modo di confermare ancora se il suo amore fosse pari a quello che si provava tra gli umani, era comunque profondamente convinto della sua veridicità, della sua concretezza, della sua intensità.

E avrebbe fatto tutto quel che era in suo potere per dimostrarglielo.

Fece vagare lo sguardo dalla pila di panni abbandonata a terra pronta a essere portata alla lavatrice al letto spoglio in attesa di essere rifatto alla svelta. Una piccola schermata nella sua visuale lo informò a cosa sarebbe stato più opportuno dare la priorità, ma dopo una breve contemplazione decise, piuttosto, di metterla interamente a tacere.

Sarebbe stato irragionevole ancora per un po', pensò, mentre si spostava verso il bagno col sorriso sulle labbra.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi dispiace se volevate il porno sporco e invece vi siete ritrovati un harmony


End file.
